


The Ghost Of You

by MissTrafalgarMeyer



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTrafalgarMeyer/pseuds/MissTrafalgarMeyer
Summary: 5 Times Graves sees Credence's Ghost and 1 time Credence was really there.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrEustass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrEustass/gifts).



> For Mr Eustass because he loves Ghost fics... Seriously dude, one day you will be haunted and the Ghost will not be nice as Benedikt or Credence. 
> 
> English isn't my first language so sorry for any mistakes. :c
> 
> Enjoy ;D

The first time Percival saw Credence's ghost was when he still captive.

Grindelwald was not going to visit him weeks ago. Or days. It's not like he has any sense of time. Then of the two, one: Or Grindelwald decided to leave him to die, which was more likely. Or the wizard had been caught and no one had been able to locate Percival until now, which was a very hopeful option and for Graves, hope precedes deception. Or death, in his case.

Credence said nothing and sat before him simply staring, as if Percival were an interesting study subject. Sometimes the boy frowned, sometimes bowed his head slightly to the side, sometimes rolled his eyes and sometimes even smiled, but the smiles lasted no more than half a second.

Percival knew that it was only his imagination projecting the image of Credence, but for what purpose? He didn't know and didn't care. He was happy to see Credence, even though he could not touch him. Even if everything was a mere hallucination.

He wanted to apologize to the boy, to say that he should have protected him from Grindelwald, to say that he should have saved him from Mary Lou, to say that he loved him more than he ever loved anything else. But that would prove his madness and no, Graves was not ready to assume that Grindelwald had managed to drive him crazy.

He doesn't know how much time passed before Credence stood up and murmured, "I should have known it wasn't you." And disappear.

But before he could think of his loneliness and how ready he was to give up his life and beg for Grindelwald kill him, a light flooded the room and he could not describe in words how happy he was to see Seraphina Picquery's face.

xXx

The second time Percival saw Credence's ghost was when he was in the hospital.

Not that he wanted to be in the hospital, seriously, he insisted on going home, but Seraphina insisted on checking if he was okay and he couldn't refuse. So he was in the hospital, partially sedated and almost asleep when he heard Credence's voice.

"They say you're strong." Credence began. "They say you should be dead a few days ago. They say you're a fighter."

Percival turned his head slightly to the left so he could see Credence's face better. "If I was really strong, I would not have been captured by Grindelwald."

The younger one frowned slightly. "Can you see me?" He smiled a little and continued. "I tried to make the boy with the suitcase see me, but he couldn't... Neither the girl... I'm sorry, I forgot her name..."

Percival arched an eyebrow. What on earth did he mean by that? Obviously only Percival could see him, Credence is a mere hallucination of a guilty mind, and perhaps this hallucination would go away when he was able to say he's sorry to the true Credence.

The door opened softly, and Porpentina Goldstein entered the room.

"You're awake." She smiled sadly.

"She," Credence said. "She can't see me either."

Graves turned his head slightly toward Tina. "Credence... how is he?"

Tina seemed to lose her words suddenly and stared at the floor, probably looking for the best answer to the question. Credence went to Tina and put a hand on the girl's shoulder, which didn't seem to notice or feel the touch.

She turned to Percival again. "He's dead, sir."

xXx

The third time Percival saw Credence's ghost was when he was home.

After a week in the hospital, they finally released him to go home with no more than a soothing potion, a pain-relief potion for any pain he felt, and recommendations, especially for him to rest.

He was trying, but he couldn't sleep well since Tina had talked about Credence's death and everything that happened while he was captive. He felt guilty, useless, and weak. Because he should have noticed at least the least amount of magic in Credence, he should have helped the poor kid, he should have kept him safe from people like Mary Lou and Gindelwald. But he couldn't, and now he was haunted by it every time he closed his eyes.

He was lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling and trying not to think about how he'd failed with Credence, which wasn't working out very well, but it was better than to think straight about it.

"Can I...?"

Percival felt the air drain from his lungs. He turned his head to the right and saw Credence standing by the side of his bed. The boy looked nervous and uncertain of his request and Graves smiled a little because this was the Credence he remembered and fell in love with.

"Can you...?" Percival asked.

"Can I... Lay down... With you?" The boy pointed to the bed.

Graves sighed and walked away, giving the boy space to lie down beside him. Credence lay on the bed and nestled in Percival's chest, which felt a shiver go through his body with the sudden cold.

This Credence is a mystery to Graves. Everything indicates that he is a hallucination, an image formed by Percival's mind to supply the constant necessity that he feels of Credence. But the cold he feels every time he is in the same room as Credence, the fact that he only appeared after the real Credence died, and the distant yet real touch indicated that he was a ghost.

But Percival was not ready to accept that he was being haunted. And haunted by none other than Credence? That was too much.

"If it makes you feel better..." Credence began. "I'm not dead."

xXx

Ever since that night Credence has never left, and Percival has had to learn to deal with a hallucination/ghost.

It was not difficult, mainly because Credence is an easy person to live with. He tries his best to stay aloof, not do anything wrong, and always asks before doing anything, so it didn't take Percival more than a week to get used to the ghost walking behind him around the house. Percival likes the company, likes not to be going through it alone and above all, likes Credence.

He even changed some habits because of the boy.

In the morning, Percival only drink black coffee with no sugar. He never ate anything to accompany and apparently Credence didn't like it. He spent three days urging Percival to go to Mr. Kowalski's bakery to buy anything he could eat everyday day in the morning. So now, every day, Percival Graves drink a cup of black coffee with some of the dainty that he bought directly from Mr. Kowalski's bakery.

In the afternoon, Percival liked to read newspapers, not just those in the US, but those in the entire wizarding world. He liked to know how the situation was in London, Paris, Tokyo and anywhere in the world, he liked to be informed. Credence apparently found it all rather boring, so he decided to split his time better. Percival Graves now read the US, London, Paris newspapers and then read tales and stories from the wizarding world aloud to Credence. He has no idea of the situation of the Wizards of Brazil or Argentina, but that didn't matter as long as he saw the smile on Credence's face as the youngest pictured every situation in the book.

At night Percival liked to go to bed early, shortly after dinner. He is an Auror and needs all hours of sleep available in case of an emergency in the middle of the night he is able to think and act as fast as possible, but currently he is on leave from MACUSA and his life is much more boring. Apparently Credence also thinks this, mainly because in his current state, he doesn't sleep. So after dinner they watch movies together and Credence is very happy about it, but Percival doesn't know if it's because of the movie or because he lets the younger one embrace him throughout the film.

So the month he spent away from MACUSA was incredibly comforting.

xXx

As much as Percival had enjoy his time at home, he was extremely happy to return to MACUSA.

He was feeling extremely confident even with all the strange looks that were hurled toward him. Maybe it was the coat or even the scarf that Credence made a point of choosing... Never mind. Percival Graves was happy. Even if he had several reports waiting for him to review when he finally came to his office.

"You're the subject of the day."

Percival didn't have to raise his head to know who had spoken, much less was startled by the sudden speech, he had felt the change of temperature a few minutes ago.

"I know." Graves finished signing one report and picked up the next one. "I can feel them wondering if it's really me."

"Currently," Credence sat in the chair in front of Percival. "They're betting if it's really you or anyone else pretending to be you."

"What a shame." Percival laughed a little and looked at Credence. "What are you doing here?"

Credence seemed surprised by the question and spent a few moments thinking of a valid answer, but found none and decided to speak the truth. "I... Miss you..."

Percival smiled at the answer, he should have imagined that even as a ghost, Credence was a person who needed company. "Alright, today you can stay here, but only for today."

Credence smiled at the answer, even if he could only stay for today, he would make the most of Percival's company. So he spent the day torn between looking at Graves doing his job and going to see the bets of the department. He even persuaded Percival to leave a little the room and go make his own bet.

A little reluctantly, Graves went to make the bet, but he admits it was completely worth seeing the shocked looks of everyone when he bet that it was actually someone else pretending to be him.

xXx

It was much easier to get used to the new routine.

Percival would wake up in the morning, take a shower, wear his clothes, drink his coffee and eat dainties from Mr. Kowalski's bakery, and at the time of going to MACUSA headquarters, Credence would indicate what coat and what scarf he would wear on the day. He spent all day working through his papers, sometimes leaving for some field research or coffee for his break. He would come home at dusk, Credence would ask about how his day had been and he would tell everything that had happened, eat dinner, and read a story to Credence before bed.

All indicate that's going to be another common day in Percival's routine, except that when he got home, Credence was not there.

He searched in every room, in every possible place, and Credence was not there. Everything was in place, everything was silent... As if Credence had never been there!

Percival sat down on the couch and took a deep breath. No, he isn't crazy. He didn't spend two and a half months alone, imagining that Credence was there. He didn't spend two and a half months reading or watching film with no one.

Credence was there.

Only apparently now, he's gone. No explanation at all. He just walked away.

Percival tried not to think of the feeling of deep loneliness that seized his body. He tried not to think about how much he miss Credence. He tried not to think about how lonely and lifeless the house was when Credence wasn't around.

He heard the bell and groaned. He didn't want to see anyone now, just wanted Credence back and he definitely would not ring the bell, he's a ghost, for Merlin's sake!

The doorbell rang three more times before he decided go and answer the door, trying not to look angrier than he already was. He opened the door, ready to send anyone who is there to leave, but he stopped as soon as he saw who it was.

**Credence.**

But not the ghost of Credence. The **True** Credence.

"I told you I was not dead," Credence said and smiled a little, visibly nervous.

And in less than 2 seconds later, Credence was being hugged by a very happy Percival Graves.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I just need a little drama and fluff stories with this wonderful couple :D
> 
> Also, _"Queria mandar um abraço especial pro meu amigo Leonard que achou que todo o Drama podia ser evitado se o Credence mandasse um whats... Em 1926 e.e"_


End file.
